One True Love
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [xxkari, Slight Kenyako] 4 yrs after Digimon 02, things are going normally between all the Digidestined. Except for a heartbroken Kari and a TK in love. Oh, and theres Davis, who's still in love. Please R&R! BE SURE TO READ THE SEQUEL!
1. Valentina

Hello!!! I have good news and bad news. Seeing that people usually like to have the good news last, I'll start with the bad news. My computer crashed a few days ago, and all my files were deleted. Including the next chapter of "The Last Dance." The good news is that I came up with a new story! It just hit me while I lay in bed looking at my teddy bears. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**

**One True Love**

**Chapter 1: Valentina**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.: Kari's POV :.

My 15th birthday. I was unwrapping my parents' gift, wrapped in pink wrapper with a white bow. It has been 4 years since our last digimon adventure, and all of us digidestined have been living our lives as if it never even happened. Tai plays soccer in college still, and he is dating Sora, who is also in the same college studying interior design. Mimi is still in America, Joe is studying medicine, Izzy is in an academic school for the talented, and Matt is, well, in culinary school. Davis, TK and I have started our first year in High School, while Yolei's in her second year, Cody a year after us. Davis, as usual, is still trying to get me to be his girlfriend. He thinks that since TK now has a girlfriend, he could keep me all to himself.

Her name is Rika. She was a new student in our grade. I still remember how she fell head over heels for him.

FLASHBACK

"Hello, class, we have a new student here today. Her name is Rika Makino, and she is from Kyoto. Please welcome her." Our teacher clapped as a strange girl walked in. She had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and her dark blue eyes looked around nervously. She was wearing skinny jeans, and her yellow shirt was long and imitated a skirt being worn on top of her jeans. I found her quite attractive, and I looked around the class and saw all the boys oggling her. Even Davis. I looked to TK on my left, trying to find someone to sympathize with me, and I found him also staring. I had no idea why but I somehow felt jealous.

"Rika, why don't you sit behind Hikari-chan over there?" He pointed to the empty seat behind me. Out of politeness, I waved my hand and pointed to the desk behind me to help her. She smiled as she passed me.

"Thanks, Hikari. I'm Rika." I smiled politely.

"Hi." Within seconds, she spotted TK.

"Whoa, who is THAT?!" She exclaimed in a whisper, as our teacher resumed the class.

"That's my friend TK– " Before I could even finish, she had tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Hey, do you want to go on a date?" She asked bluntly. Davis was also turned around, just watching her. As soon as the question fell out of her mouth, we both just stared in silence, first at her, then TK, then her again. I smiled, hiding a laugh. TK would _never_ just go out with a girl he's never even met. I felt sorry for Rika, who was about to be rejected by someone I thought I knew most.

"Sure." TK said, shrugging.

END FLASHBACK

That's how everything began. If I had only stopped it somehow, if I had been less friendly to Rika, if I had not introduced TK, things could have been different. If I had told him how I felt, or even attempted to get closer to him, things would have been different. There's no use now. I guess he just didn't feel the same way. I remember I cried for nights after I heard of TK and Rika going steady. People did notice, but I just told them all that I had a hard time sleeping.

I finally finished unwrapping, and found a camera. A brand new one, with the best features. I smiled, taking off the camera around my neck. TK had given it to me. It was a simple digital camera from 2 years ago, but I used it with utmost respect, careful not to break it or even scratch the lens. I gently wrapped the wrist strap around the camera, and placed it into what I call my memory box. It was a simple white box which I decorated by glueing pictures of all my memories. In the middle of the lid was a picture of me, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon in our trip to New York. I opened the box. There were more pictures in it, plus my Digivice and my tag and crest of light. TK's camera now joined those memories and I placed the lid on it gingerly, before sliding it under the bunk-bed Tai and I shared.

I pulled another gift box towards me. I opened the card.

_Hey Little Sis! _

_Happy 15th Birthday! I hope you like my present. I have this weird feeling as if you need someone to talk to about.. well, you know... girl stuff. I find it amazing that its so easy to read people through their eyes. _

_Love you always, Your most handsome and talented big brother, Taichi._

I laughed at his message. He is always overflowing with confidence. I unwrapped the pink and yellow wrapper, revealing a medium-sized black box. I lifted the lid and found a magenta colored bear, with a magenta bow around her neck. On the left side of her chest was stitched a white heart. A ty beanie buddy. I opened the heart on her left ear.

_Valentina. Valentina the beanie baby is the true love of Valentino._

I held the magenta bear at arms length. I finally realized that Tai knew what I felt this whole time. I didn't know how to feel. I smiled, but tears still spilled from my eyes and I cried, hugging Valentina tightly, letting her absorb all sadness I've been hiding from the world.

* * *

OMG! More GOOD news!!!! When I uploaded this fic from my laptop, I found a SAVED, uploaded (but not yet finished) chapter for "The Last Dance!" Expect to see a second update sometime today or tomorrow! Cya next chapter/story!

xoxo, Koumiko


	2. The Secret's Out!

Heheh. It's teachers convention, so I have no school. Plus, I don't have homework, so I've got lots of free time to try and finish my stories! Thanks to all of the reviewers for your support! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**

One True Love

**Chapter 2: The Secret's Out**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.: Kari's POV :.

After hours of sitting and holding Valentina, I finally made a decision. I'm going to call TK and tell him how I feel. I grab the cordless phone in our room and stare at the number pad. I hesitated, and placed the phone back on the bed side table.

"Tai!" I call out for my older brother. Maybe I can confide in him. "Tai!" I hear running footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Tai's heavily gelled brown hair.

"You opened my present!" He exclaimed, then sat on the floor beside me. He took Valentina from my arms and started playing with her arms. "Cute isn't it? Sora suggested it – What's the matter?" He saw my solemn face. "Don't you like it? I can return it and get you something else if you don't like it."

"No, Tai, its not that. I love it." I replied.

"Then why do you look so sad? It's your birthday. You're supposed to be happy." Tai said. The doorbell rang. "Be right back."

As soon as Tai left the room, everything was quiet. I was left alone again with my thoughts. Thankfully it was only for a moment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARI!!!" I looked up and found Sora holding a birthday cake with lit candles.

"Come on blow the candles! Make a wish!" Tai exclaimed, shoving the cake in front of me. The design was a symbol of light in pink icing. _Happy 15th Birthday Hikari! Love from Tai and Sora_. Was written around the symbol in yellow icing. Tai and Sora started their serenading. They were singing on two different keys. I didn't mind it though, they meant the same thing.

"Happy Birthday toooooooo youuu!!!"

I smiled as I blew out all the fifteen candles. I made a silent wish. Suddenly, one of the candles that were set in the center of the symbol of Light lit up again. Why does it have to be a candle? The symbol of Hope. I blew it out quickly.

After we all had a hearty amount of cake, Tai started to clean up, and Sora was left in the room with me. She held out a small pink box.

"Happy Birthday, Kari." She smiled, excited. I took the gift and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace, with a diamond studded locket as the pendant. "It's white-gold, so it won't rust, and it will last forever." I pushed the lock on the pendant to open it. Inside was a picture of me on one side of the locket. The other side had no picture.

"We were hoping to put TK in there as a joke. But you've probably grown out of those jokes. But I can't deny that you both look so good together. " I looked at Sora and smiled my biggest smile.

"Ahaha, Thank you Sora. It's beautiful." I hugged her, and she hugged me tightly. I felt like crying.

"No problem," Sora replied. She stopped hugging me and held me at arm's length. "I have to go now Hikari-chan. I have a tennis tournament that I have to play in. Enjoy your cake!" She stood and left, waving.

Tai came back in a few minutes after Sora left. He saw the necklace.

"Wow, did Sora give you that? It's beautiful!" He fingered the pendant and opened it. He sniggered. "I half expected someone else's picture would be here."

"Tai, stop that. TK already has a girlfriend. Those jokes are so old already." I mumbled, grabbing the necklace from him.

"I'm sorry," Tai said after a time of awkward silence between us. "By the way, what was it that you want to talk to me about?"

I was quiet for a while. I didn't know how to tell him. Should I make it humorous? Or an actual serious confession? I looked at Tai who was eagerly watching me. Would he laugh?

"Don't laugh, okay Tai?" He nodded.

"Why would I laugh? Unless it's a joke or something."

"No, its not," I sighed. I guess I'll just tell him. "Tai – I like someone." I looked at him and he was still watching me intently. No signs of breaking out in fits of laughter.

"I like him." I said quickly.

"Who?"

"Him." I pointed to the locket.

"The locket?"

"NO!" Tai raised his eyebrows in shock from my anger. "You were speaking of someone that you were going to put next to my picture in the locket."

Tai stared at me momentarily, thinking. His eyes got bigger as he reached his conclusion.

"OH." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. Is he thinking what I'm thinking?

"You mean TK?" He added in a whisper. I guess he did understand that it was a secret. I nodded. I waited for his laugh.

"You're not surprised?" I asked.

"No. I'm quite happy actually. I've always wanted for you two to get together." He said. "Even Sora, even Gatomon, Patamon, _everyone_."

"But, it's too late. He's got a girlfriend." I mumbled. I felt Tai's hand pat my shoulder.

"So what? Matt was going out with Sora and I was in love with her. I'm just thankful that they broke up. It's okay to fall in love, Hikari-chan. Have you ever told him about how you felt?"

I shook my head. I've never told anyone. Once I remember TK had told me that he cared a lot for me. (A/N: i.e. during the episode called "His Master's Voice.")

"That was long ago." I sighed.

"What was?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking if TK had ever felt the same about me as I felt about him." I gently picked up Valentina and started playing with her ears.

"Kari, I know TK cares for you. I remember back in the Digital world, you guys were inseparable. Adorable." Tai started to have a distant look in his eyes. "Perfect together." He started smiling and odd, goofy, smile.

"For your sake, and partly for my happiness, I want you guys to get together." He added, breaking out of his daydreaming. He patted me on the shoulder and stood up.

"Why, though? I've always wondered why I like TK. Is it just because we're always forced together? Is it my head that thinks I love him?" I asked.

"Kari, if you feel heartbroken, I'm sure its not your mind. You really are in love with TK. With all your heart." Tai added before shutting the door. I really hope he's right.

I picked up the phone again and dialed his number.

"Hello?" TK's voice answered on the other side.

I wasn't able to answer. His voice gave me shudders down my back. I couldn't feel the same with him when I talk with him anymore.

"Hello?" TK asked again. I finally decided to get the courage to say something.

"TK."

There was a long pause.

"Kari?"

"Just for old times' sake, can we please meet at the school gazebo? I need to talk to you." I said quickly.

"What? — Of course, Kari. Anything for you." TK replied. The old TK would have instantly said yes. No surprised 'what?' or pauses in between.

"I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." I said, and hung up, not waiting for an answer. I quickly grabbed my keys and walked out. I really hoped that my birthday wish would come true.

_I wish that TK would know how I felt about him._

_

* * *

_

OOOhh exciting.. Kari's going to tell TK how she feels. How will TK react? How will Kari react? Find out next chapter!! And in the meantime, please Review! Tell me what you think about Tai's view and Kari's view. Is she truly in love? Or is her mind making her think she is? O.o Confusing? lol See you next chapter!

xoxo Koumiko


	3. Meant to Be

Next Chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**

One True Love

**Chapter 3: Meant to Be**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

.: Kari's POV :.

It started to rain as I walked towards the gazebo. TK was already there. I saw his shadow standing in the center of it. I felt him watching me as I walked towards him. What was I wearing? Did I look silly? I was wearing a pink, long sleeved blouse underneath a white knitted vest. I was still wearing the black uniform skirt from our school and the knee high socks and shoes. I got closer and he was wearing our school uniform too. I stepped onto the gazebo platform and faced TK.

Was it a dream? TK smiled at me – the way he used to, before Rika. It was only for a split second before he spoke.

"Hi, Kari. What do you need to talk about?" I looked at his blue eyes which were blank and emotionless. He seemed to have changed. He never wore his silly fisherman's hat, and most importantly, he seemed to have forgotten my birthday. He is usually the one who reminds me of my birthday by being the first to give me a gift or a greeting.

"TK.. I.." I couldn't help myself from stuttering. I didn't know why but I was afraid of what he would say.

"TK... do you remember Gatomon and Patamon?" I managed to say, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course. They were our digimon. Why do you ask?" He looked at me oddly. I can't seem to get rid of the awkwardness between us.

"Are... Are we still friends, TK?" I asked, tears were starting to well up in my eyes. My voice was shaking. "Why aren't we as close as we were before?"

"I–" TK couldn't reply. "I don't know what you mean."

I couldn't help it anymore. I walked closer towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him twitch from my gesture. He just stood, stiff as a board, as I cried into his chest. I cried, listening to the rain and to his heart beat.

"I just – I don't understand." I spoke after a while of silence. "You've changed so much TK. You're so different. Please go back to the old TK. The kind, happy-go-lucky TK. The TK that was my best friend."

"Kari – " TK muttered. I felt him touch the top of my head. This time, I interrupted him.

"I miss you so much, TK. I never understood how you felt before, but now I know. You've always cared for me. Even back when we were young. I don't understand why _you_ aren't missing me. I – I love you, TK." I sobbed into his already wet shirt. I was partly relieved to get that out of my system. TK finally moved from his stiff position. He took my arms and separated me from him. He was looking at me with the oddest expression. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes were sad. His mouth was determined.

"Kari – I'm sorry." He let go of my arms and walked out into the rain. He left me standing in the gazebo, tears streaming down my face.

I walked home soaking wet, and I just lay on my bed and cried until I slept.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey, Kari, can I talk to you in private please?" Rika greeted me first thing in the morning. I wasn't even able to sit in my chair. We walked towards an empty hallway, and we both leaned on the opposite walls.

"I heard about what you did yesterday to TK." I was stunned. TK told her.

"Don't worry TK didn't tell me. You know how this school works. One person observes something, then before you know it, the whole school knows!" She crossed her arms and put one leg over the other, so that she was just balancing on one foot. I didn't answer her. She then stood up and walked towards me. She was a little taller than me, so overall she looked quite threatening.

"Just to let you know. TK is _mine._ He's told me that he loves me, so I suggest you give up on him before you get your little heart broken into any more pieces. He's not into you." By the ending of her speech, her forehead was so close to mine I could feel her body heat. She then stood upright and walked briskly back to our class. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I ran out of tears. I cried so much after our gazebo meeting. I swore to myself that I can only devote to two teardrops a day for TK. Unfortunately, I've already done that in the morning. I walked back to class solemnly. Rika had taken my seat, so I just sat behind her. All day I watched her flirt with TK. It was enough to make me vomit.

* * *

I went home as gloomy as normal. I needed to talk to someone. I picked up the phone and called out Yolei.

"Hello," Yolei answered the phone.

"Yolei," I started quietly. "Can I talk with you for a while?"

"Kari? What's wrong? Of course you can. That's what best friends are for!"

"Yolei, I've got to tell you a secret. I like TK." There was silence on the other end of the phone, then I heard rapid breathing noises. "Yolei?"

"Sorry ... Kari ... I just... Got to... Catch... my breath." Yolei gasped. After a while the rapid breathing subsided. "Sorry, I was just so excited. I can't believe this! You like TK!!! I'm overjoyed!"

"You _do _know he has a girlfriend right?" I quickly added.

No response.

"Yolei? Are you okay?"

"SSh, hold on Kari. I'm typing." After Yolei said that, I listened carefully and heard the slight clicking of the keyboard on her computer. "So you are a Libra, right? And TK is an Aquarius?"

"Yolei --"

"WHAT?! It says you're not a good match!!!" I held the phone several feet away as Yolei screamed in agony. I could still hear her clearly at arm's length.

"Yolei! TK is a Gemini!" I yelled back into the phone.

"Oh." I heard more clicking. After a few moments of silence, some giggling.

"Perfect. You both are a perfect match." Yolei said. "You are destined for each other." Yolei laughed victoriously. I smiled, but I knew the zodiac cannot be 100 accurate. I tried to dismiss the thought, but somehow, I could not stop thinking about it. _Destined for each other._

"Yolei, TK has a girlfriend. You've seen her. Rika." I sadly interrupted her glee.

"No. Don't dismiss it Kari. If you haven't forgotten yet, you are both the carriers of the special crests. Hope and Light. Even back then the Digital World already knew of your destiny."

I had almost forgotten about our crests. Now what did Azulongmon say?

"When there is hope there is light. Or at least something along those lines." I said aloud.

"What?" I forgot that Yolei was still on the phone.

"Oh, sorry Yolei. There was a Digimon guardian called Azulongmon who told the digidestined that the crests of hope and light were special. That's all. I was just trying to recite what he told us."

"That proves it then!" Yolei added.

"That doesn't prove anything, Yolei." I replied. "Yolei..."

"Yes?" Yolei became quiet. I was thankful Yolei was such a patient person.

"Why do you like Ken? How does it feel to be in _love_? TK was the only person I've actually ever liked, so i don't even know if what I'm feeling is actually love, or just my brain making me feel this way."

"Well," Yolei started. "I like Ken because -- because..." She seemed baffled by the question. I could tell. Yolei usually has something to say. Even if she didn't know anything, she'll make an outrageous comment to change the direction of the conversation. This time she didn't.

"Because I like him." She finished. Thankfully, our conversation was over the phone. I raised my eyebrows and slapped my forehead in defeat.

"Uh, thanks Yolei --"

"Kari, I think that you truly love someone if you can't even say why you like them. I just love Ken because he's Ken. I want him to be that way forever." Yolei suddenly interrupted. "Why do _you_ like TK?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't have a single reason why I should like TK." I replied after a few moments of thinking. "I don't like him for being a basketball star in our school, or even being the crest of Hope bearer. I just... well.. like him. Besides he's not even _that_ good looking."

Yolei laughed. "See what I mean? Don't worry Kari. I _know_ you both are meant to be. Trust me. What's meant to be will always find its way."

"Thanks Yolei. I've got to do my homework now. See you tomorrow." I hung up on Yolei. The confidence in Yolei's voice gave me some comfort. I shook my head. It doesn't prove anything. There are many couples that aren't supposed to be together. Like... Rika and TK. ARGH!

* * *

"Psst. Hey, Kari!" Davis whispered to me as I sat in my original desk. I managed to get there before Rika.

"Hm?"

"I have a coupon for a dinner for two at this awesome ramen restaurant. Do you want to be my date?" He asked eagerly, slightly blushing. Oh, Davis. He never gives up. I wish I was as determined as he was. I accidentally sighed a tired, begrudging sigh.

"Is that a no?" Davis asked, less spirited.

"Oh, um," I started. TK already has a girlfriend. I have to remember that. Maybe I should give Davis a chance for once. I have to move on one day. "Sure."

If only I had a camera to take the picture of Davis' face. I'd keep it in my scrap book so I have a picture to look at and make me laugh. His eyebrows were raised past his hairline, his eyes bulging and watery from tears of happiness, and his mouth so big from smiling I thought it would fall off from how much weight it could have. I felt TK's gaze on me on my left. I didn't look.

"I can't wait, Davis. So, should I meet you there at seven?" I asked. His face was still frozen. "Davis?" I poked his forehead. To my surprise, his huge eyes rolled back and he fell backwards. He fainted with a thud. This is going to be an interesting date.

* * *

Coming up next: Kari's date with Davis, and the awesomest ending ever! Yep, this fic is almost over. BE AFRAID! lol jk. This isn't my typical fic though. Have any guesses for the ending? Please let me know by REVIEWING! Thanks!

xoxo, Koumiko


	4. Because I'm a Girl

HellooOOOo! Koumiko here with Chapter 4 of "One True Love!" Thanks for the reviews! This is the second last chapter, so savour it! lol jk. Enjoy!

Btw, this chapter is based on the song, "Because I'm a Girl" by Kiss. I have the english translations for the lyrics, and it is SAD. S-A-D. SAD! It also has the saddest video ever. So if you haven't watched it, I suggest you should (please take a few boxes of tissue with you).

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the song Because I'm a Girl.**

* * *

**

**One True Love**

**Chapter 4: Because I'm A Girl**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

.: Kari's POV :.

I looked at my watch. 6:59 pm. Just on time. I stood waiting outside the Golden Ramen Restaurant. I peered inside the large windows. I could see green, floor length curtains pulled back on the sides, revealing the quality of the restaurant. Davis was right. The restaurant inside looked so proper, elegant, and at the same time, traditional. There were Japanese paper doors dividing each table of important looking people. I turned around and faced the sidewalk, searching for Davis.

Although I didn't really like Davis (and I still don't now), I somehow looked forward to this date. Even though he's always tried to get together with me, I've always denied him. But this time felt different. I agreed with Davis with one thought in my mind - to get rid of my thoughts of TK. Everything was over on the day that Rika had asked him out on a date. I'm just surprised that I was able to be in love with him for so long.

I saw Davis walking towards the restaurant at a far distance. I could tell, since he was waving frantically in my direction, while holding a gigantic bouquet of roses in the other hand.

"Kari!" He called out.

"Hi, Davis." I replied after he got close enough for just a regular conversation, without having to yell at each other.

"These are for you." He blushed, giving me the roses. I took them as graciously as I could, trying to be a little surprised, seeing that I've seen them as they were carried to me.

"Wow, Davis, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, taking the bouquet. "Thank you!"

"Yeah," Davis answered, looking down at his feet. "Since I didn't even pay for the meal we're going to eat, I should at least buy you something." I surprised Davis and even myself when I found myself hugging him.

"Thank you Davis, that's really sweet."

"Uh, no problem, Kari. Let's go inside and eat. I'm starving!" He changed the subject, and led me through the double doors into the restaurant.

We both placed our orders, and as soon as the waiter left, Davis and I were lingering in an awkward silence. And unfortunately, in that silence, I remembered TK, and how he always tried to make me laugh. There were barely any awkward silences between us, unless we wanted to stay silent.

"So," Davis interrupted my thoughts. "How are you?"

"Well, um," I was startled by his voice which interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you still thinking of TK?" He asked. I had never seen this Davis before. Usually all he does is brag about his talents, or make fun of TK. Which gave rise to the question -- Is he actually sincerely worried about me?

"I thought so." He gave a satisfied chuckle.

"Why would you think that?" I finally was able to say something to counter him.

"How you look. I may not be the master of reading people, but I can see that you've been through something that only I've gone through."

What did he mean? I must have looked funny, since he just continued explaining.

"When you've loved someone for so long, yet they never loved you back. It hurts. I know how you feel, Kari. You should know, better than everyone, that I feel the same way. I still do."

The waiter came back and served our drinks and our food. After giving a quick thanks, Davis looked at me, waiting for a response. At this, I was caught off guard.

"Well, um, Davis, thanks," I didn't know what to say. He just didn't know how much those words actually meant to me. "But, Davis, can we please stop talking about that?"

"Oh," Davis was surprised. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I made you uncomforable."

We continued to eat in silence. I played with the noodles swimming in the soup.

"This ramen _is_ good." I commented, trying to start a new conversation.

"MMhmph." Davis said with a stuffed mouth. After some bites he took a huge gulp of water. "I'm just thankful that it's complimentary. This restaurant is quite expensive, so I've never been here very often."

"Yeah, I've never even heard of it, except for the magazines where maybe a star may have visited it." I added. Davis suddenly chuckled.

"Then you're lucky that I still like you. Or else it could've been... Rika who's been invited." Davis laughed. I joined him, although it wasn't that funny.

"Don't worry, Kari. I'm not dating you to steal you away from the one you love." He added. "I just wanted this opportunity to tell you ... stuff."

"Stuff?" I grew afraid. I was praying that he wouldn't say anything along the lines of, "Will you be my girlfriend?" or worse yet, "Will you marry me?" I knew Davis was capable of anything. Especially when it had to do something with liking me.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to talk about this, but," Davis paused, looking straight into my eyes, as if he was making sure that I was listening. "It's about TK and Rika."

I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy or sad. I just let out a sigh nonetheless.

"Do you still like TK?" He asked me.

"No," It took me a lot of effort to say what I was going to say next.

"I.. _hate_ TK."

I was struggling for control. I knew my heart didn't feel that way, but I've got to get used to it, one way or another. TK was never going to come back to me. I looked at Davis, whose eyes were somewhat sad. He didn't talk, but he just watched me. Could he see how hard I was trying to keep myself from crying?

"I hate him. He made me believe that he did like me, but in the end, he liked someone else. I hate him for leading me on." I said angrily, trying to convince him and myself. "I depended on him. All those times we were together, I felt so, safe. So secure. I felt that I could be with him forever. He even-- he even... told me. He told me that he cared for me!"

I couldn't stop my tears from falling anymore. I was angry. TK didn't just break my heart, he ripped it away from me. At least, with my heart broken, it still was in me. But he stole my heart, and I'm left with nothing but a gaping hole in my chest. I grew angry at Davis, who just sat there, dumbfounded. I was angry with myself that I couldn't control myself. How could I be so naive? I cried into my hands, covering my face. I didn't care anymore what Davis thought. I felt his hand touch my hands.

"Kari," He whispered. "I .. I never knew. I'm so sorry." He said sadly. He walked around the table and sat beside me. I cried into his shoulder. He hugged me tightly.

"Kari, I can't believe you've kept this inside you for so long," he continued. "That's why I'm here, and all your friends. We're here to listen to you, Kari. You can't handle this on your own. You shouldn't -- you shouldn't build a wall around yourself and keep up a life of lies in front of us. There are people who care for you, and they want you to be happy."

"He hurt me so much." I said between sobs. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down, Davis just silently hugging me throughout. Then he spoke again.

"TK and Rika," he started. "They aren't... well ... good together. You know what I mean? I see it more than you. At basketball games, Rika is always tagging along with us, and I can see TK doesn't like it. He doesn't pay attention to her. They're always fighting, Kari. I find it so annoying when she acts so gushy around him, flirting with him as if she was desperate. He seems to have changed. Even when I talk with him, his eyes are empty, like he's thinking of something else."

This made me think. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is, I know that you still love TK --" He held his hand up to me as I opened my mouth to interrupt. "You love him. Don't argue with me on this, Kari. You still have a chance with him. I know you don't like me. But I still like you, and I want you to be happy."

Davis' remark just made me cry even more. He's changed, from someone who would stop at nothing to get what he wants, to someone who actually cared about others but himself.

"Thank you, Davis." I muttered. "You're a great friend."

* * *

Davis walked me home, and I felt much better than when I stood waiting at the outside of the restaurant for him. 

"Thanks for the date, Davis." I hugged him.

"No problem, Kari." He replied. "I hope you will get what you want someday." With that, he kissed me on the cheek, then walked to his home.

I went into our room and found Tai already asleep on the top bunk. He must be exhausted, since it was only 9:30 pm. I quickly changed in the bathroom then lay on my bed.

I knew it wasn't right, but somehow, I took comfort knowing that Rika and TK couldn't work out. I had no sympathy for Rika, but TK must be going through something to make him become annoyed and irritated by his own girlfriend.

"Please let him be okay." I whispered. He did hurt me, but I still loved him. Nothing could change that.

* * *

Coming up next: The AWESOMEST finale yet! I think its really um.. I won't say. I just hope it's not very predictable. lol. Any guesses on the ending? Who will end up with who??? O.o

Please Review!

Koumiko


	5. True Love

Sorry the chapter title is kind of redundant. But if I put the title that I was thinking of putting before putting that, I'd spoil the ending!

This is the last chapter in this fic. I hope you enjoyed this. I did! You all prepared for the surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**One True Love**

**Chapter 5: True Love**

**By: Koumiko**

**

* * *

.: Kari's POV :.**

Senior year in high school. Yolei has already gone on to University, and most of the girls in our grade are excited for our graduation banquet. The most anticipated day in a high school girl's life. Almost everything has stayed the same. Rika and TK are still together, even through their roller-coaster relationship. And just as before, I am still in love with TK.

Sometimes I consider myself crazy. Why do I still like him? All I do is hope. Just like TK's crest. I hope that someday, we'll be together. Davis is probably the only person who has changed. He admits that he still likes me, but he cares for me more like a big brother than a suitor.

"Kari! Kari!" Speaking of the devil. It was Monday, and being the first day of the week, I was tired and lazy. I was sitting on the soccer field bleachers in our school, staring blankly at the soccer field. I had no class so I was just getting some fresh air that wasn't intoxicated with Rika's flirting with TK. Everytime I passed the hallway, I always hear her voice loud and clear, speaking with TK. Davis probably finished practicing, and was running towards me, waving his arm frantically, just like our first date.

"Davis! Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"I -- I -- I found out ! I found out something!" He gasped. He plopped on the bench beside me, and took some more gasps of air to relax.

"What?" I was so confused. "Something?"

"Yeah." He said. He took out his water bottle and swallowed a mouthful of water. "TK and Rika. They've broken up!" He exclaimed. I shook my head at him.

"Davis, you know that they would get back together again. It's always like that. As if they want it to seem like a TV drama or something."

"No. I was there. I heard their argument. It was _loud_. Everyone could hear it in the school. Rika was yelling about something and TK was also yelling. But, mind you, Rika was doing most of the shrieking. I could barely hear most of it, but the end-- I heard it clear. She said that it's over. For good. I've never heard that before from their previous break ups." Davis looked at me flustered. "Don't you get it, Kari? Now's your chance!"

"Ok, thanks Davis, but no. I told you, I don't care about him anymore. If he really likes Rika, then he can be with her."

"What?" It was Davis' turn to be confused.

"Thanks for the thought, Davis. I've got to go to class now." I stood up and left him. Sure, I still loved TK, but I am not the type of girl to chase after him the moment he's single. I have more dignity than that. I've already told him how I felt, and still, two years later, he hasn't even spoken to me. If he doesn't like me, I can't do anything to change that.

* * *

"Kari," Rika poked me from behind her. Now in grade twelve, we pretty much sat in the same places as if we were in grade ten. The only difference is that TK sat beside her, not me. I turned around reluctantly, and I came face to face with Rika's reddened eyes. She seemed to have cried a bit. 

"Sorry for bothering you, but, can I speak with you outside?" She asked quietly so no one could hear. "Alone?" She added as I was about to look at Davis.

"Um, yeah, sure."

We stood in the same hallway as our last one-on-one conversation in grade ten, facing opposite each other. This time though, Rika did not look as confident or arrogant. She looked sad and disappointed.

"You probably know about my break up with TK." She muttered. I nodded silently. I didn't want to provoke her further.

"Did you ever wonder why?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, I'm going to tell you. I broke up with him because I believe he likes someone else. There's another girl on his mind. Someone who I think is much better than I am. All this time, I think he was dating me so he could get her attention and make her jealous." She said it almost apologetically.

"So, why are you telling me this?" I asked. Why must everything I hear be so confusing?

"He's in love with _you_, Kari." Rika said after a long time. She was staring at me straight in the eyes. "He's just waiting for _you_ to get closer to him. Here's a hint - do the same thing I did when we were in grade ten. If TK will be happy with you, I am in full support of you two getting together. I'm sorry for everything I've done, Kari." Rika looked at me, smiling this time.

"See ya." She said before turning her heel and walking away.

_He's in love with you._

I blushed at the thought. Somehow I couldn't seem to realize it. If I were in grade ten, this would have made me the happiest person on earth. But now, the years I've suffered heartbroken seemed to have hardened me. I was happy, but I was afraid to show my feelings. I blushed, but I stopped myself from smiling and jumping for joy.

When I finally reached our classroom, I sat in my desk. Rika was looking at me. Her eyes were less red. She almost looked happy to see me. Then I glanced at TK. I caught him looking at me, and I looked back, not smiling. I couldn't bring myself to be direct with him again after what he had done on that rainy day at the gazebo.

* * *

A few days later... (i.e. Thursday) 

I thought about how I acted on the day that Rika had told me that TK liked me. Now, I regret it. Was I too harsh on him? This must've been the attitude that Rika meant that would never get me to become close to him. I sat in my desk once again, with a defeated look on my face. Davis seemed to have noticed, and his worried face was staring at me. I waved him off.

"I'm fine, Davis, don't worry."

"Kari," I heard a voice from behind me. It wasn't Rika's. It was too low. It was a voice all too familiar to me. I turned around to face TK. I looked directly into his eyes, still not smiling.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound like a not-so-close friend.

"I was just wondering-- If, if you could come to the gazebo and talk with me." He said, his eyes downcast. He quickly looked up, where I kept my stare constant, then looked back down again. It was almost like he was pleading. Rika kicked my chair slightly so that I felt the small tap from the vibration.

"When?" I said. I didn't know how to reply, and I tried using my question to give me time to think. Rika kicked my chair even harder. I understood. She wanted me to say yes.

"Tomorrow, after school." He answered. This time he looked at me with his blue eyes. I stared back for a long time.

"Sure, Takeru." I said finally, and I turned around to face the teacher who just walked in.

Later during the class, Rika threw a piece of paper that landed on my desk. In pencil, scribbled with hearts decorating it, she wrote:

_Finally! _She even added a happy face at the end. I smiled and turned my head slightly to show my reaction to her note. With the corner of my eye, I saw her grin.

* * *

Compared to our last gazebo meeting, Friday was sunny with a slight breeze. Weather-wise, it was a perfect day. I was hoping that this meeting wouldn't ruin it. I brought along the camera TK had given me, hoping that I could return it. I didn't know what the outcome would be, but I wanted to be prepared mentally. 

I saw TK in the gazebo sitting, and when I walked closer, I saw he didn't notice me. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"TK." I called out to him. This shocked him and he jumped at my voice.

"Kari!" He exclaimed. He stood. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, its okay." I said. I sat down next to him. Before I sat, I noticed something sitting next to him. A wrinkled hat. A white, wrinkled, fisherman's hat. The hat that I had given him. I picked it up and held it.

"Kari, I'm sorry." He took the hat away from my hands. He tried to use his hands to make it less wrinkled. I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I just don't know what else to tell you." He said. I could tell he was struggling. His hat that he was just was trying to flatten became wrinkled again when he clenched his fist. "Kari.. I ... I've always cared for you. You know that, right?"

I nodded.

"But, I don't know about now, TK. Things have changed."

"No." TK interrupted me. "Things are still the same. I just don't know why I did what I did. I.. I wanted to make you like me by going out with Rika. All the times we've been together, I never knew how you felt."

"You never asked me, TK." I whispered.

"You never told me." TK said. I just slightly laughed.

"Don't tell me this started because we misunderstood each other. As if we were still eight." TK said. He took my hand, which I gladly held. I lifted my head and found him looking at me. Both of our eyes were filled with tears. TK suddenly pulled my arm closer to him, and he hugged me tightly.

"I miss you so much, Kari," he whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how much it hurt for me to see you cry the last time we were here. I was just-- so overwhelemed. I'm sorry. From now on, I'm not going to make any stupid excuses to tell you how I feel. I love you, Kari."

I nearly died when I heard those words. My breathing stopped. My heart stopped. Time stopped. I slowly pulled away from him, taking the hat from his clenched hands. I ironed it out in my hands. I stood up, and I helped him stand up to face me. I held up the hat and put it on his head. The old TK was now standing with me.

I pulled out the camera he had given me from my pocket and held it out to him. He was shocked to see it.

"The camera I gave you..." He mumbled, taking the camera carefully from my hand.

"I-- I still _am_ in love with you TK." I confessed. He opened the straps and held it over my head. I slightly bowed as he placed it around my neck, where it belonged. He kept his hands near my face, and soon I found him leaning toward me, his hands cupping my head.

"Wait-" I said, stopping him. "How many times have you kissed Rika?" I asked. TK was surprised.

"Honestly? Never." He said. With that I finally closed my eyes and we shared our first kiss, in the gazebo where we both confessed our love.

* * *

One year had passed since that day, and were all attending University. I was studying Education while TK was studying Literature. Some classes we shared with Davis, Rika and Ryo, her new boyfriend. And just for old times' sake, we all sat in our designated places. TK on my left, Davis on my right, Rika behind me, and Ryo to her left. 

TK and I are still happily together. Although TK and I have been together for quite a while, we have never even gone to each other's houses, let alone rooms. After school on Wednesday, we finally were able to have some free time because it was a new semester. I invited TK to come to our home.

"Happy Anniversary!" TK exclaimed as he held out a yellow and pink box infront of me as soon as we entered the apartment. It was our anniversary, and I had already given him a gift in the morning. I had given him a new hat that would fit his bigger head. I half expected a camera, but it was too big a box for a camera.

"Hey TK!" Tai waved from the computer room. TK waved back. We sat in the living room..

"Wow, thank you TK!" I exclaimed. He kissed me on the cheek. I opened the box. I felt to happy for my own good. Inside was a white bear, with a magenta colored heart embroidered on the left side of its chest. A TY beanie buddy. I opened the heart containing the bear's name.

_Valentino. Valentino the beanie baby is the true love of Valentina._

I couldn't stop the tears that spilled from my eyes.

"Kari? What's wrong?" TK asked almost immediately.

"Nothing, I'm just crying with happiness." I said. I stood up and pointed him to our room. I led him inside and took Valentina from her throne, which was my pillow. I handed her to TK. "Here. You can have her."

He looked at me as if I've gone crazy, then he opened the red heart on her left ear, and smiled.

* * *

I will let you think about that for a few minutes. I hope you all get it. Another TAKARI story complete! Please Review! (the lovely, magical button near the bottom left). Personally, I found this story very Kawaii from the start! Please tell me what you think! And until next story, see you all later! n.n

Was it too predictable? Lord Pata kinda knew it from the start though. You can read his Ch. 1 review. lol.

xoxo, Koumiko


End file.
